Shameless lie
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Una mentirita piadosa a nadie afecta... a no ser que seas una idol muy famosa y de la noche a la mañana te digan "mamá"


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece es obra de Naoko Takeuchi, yo simplemente tenía algo de inspiración**

Cap. 1¡Mi mamá es una súper estrella!

Ahí estaba Yaten Kou… una fiera en cuanto crítica de arte se trataba, el mejor de los mejores… claro que era difícil pensar en ello cuando la pequeña Hikaru, una princesita ojiverde cabellos de oro de apenas 5 años que llevaba de la mano lo llevaba corriendo de un lado a otro en el parque

-Hikaru… papá tiene que descansar, ¿Por qué no juegas en los columpios?-Pidió el muchacho, parecía que a esa niña no se le acababa la pila nunca

-¡Sí!-Grito entusiasmada corriendo en dirección a los juegos, el cansancio del platinado era más mental que físico… todo se remontaba a unas semanas atrás, cuando la profesora del Kínder, Lita Kino lo cito por un percance…

FLASHBACK

_Hikaru se encontraba en el salón, dos niños más la acompañaban, desde hacía unos días a la niña le disgustaba ir a la escuela, lo que sucedía era simple… los niños se burlaban de ella por nunca presentar a su mamá, pues así son los pequeños, aveces muy crueles, ese día el problema se hizo mucho más grande cuando en la salida el par de niños a su lado la habían molestado al punto de empujarla del columpio y ella había llorado todo el día _

_-Lamento lo sucedido, pero… me temo que el problema se hace cada día mucho más pesado para Hikaru-La castaña parecía preocupada, Yaten suspiró, él no quería a cualquiera como madre de la niña, por eso no se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguna mujer_

_-Entiendo-Murmuró- Pero la madre de Hikaru… tiene mucho trabajo, le es casi imposible venir-Se excuso, sería bastante malo si se enterarán de que era padre soltero, no era bien visto por las otras mamás e incluso podría derivar en rumores muy extraños_

_-Sí, pero la semana que viene que tan posible es que se presente… como bien sabes Yaten, el evento de reunión de madres será el viernes… tal vez si se presentará los niños se calmarían un poco-Recomendó la profesora, Yaten miró a otro lado_

_-Hablaré con ella-Aseveró el muchacho y entro al salón-Hikaru… vamos a casa-Sonrió amable y la niña corrió hacia él llorando_

_-Papá… por favor diles que si tengo mamá… dile a mamá que venga-Sollozo, provocando que el corazón del muchacho se apretujara…_

Era sábado, las cosas no iban bien, en una semana ¿Dónde encontraría una madre para la niña?, suspiro pesadamente y vio la hora, tenía que ir a evaluar un cuadro que habían comprado en una exclusiva tienda de moda para confirmar su autenticidad

-Hikaru, vamos, papá debe trabajar-Llamo a la pequeña que corrió a su lado, era una niña dulce, tierna, obediente, una buena hija que no buscaba problemas, pero por la misma situación de orfandad materna le era difícil desenvolverse con los otros niños

Llegaron a la tienda, la encargada del local les guió hasta el cuadro, Yaten se coloco a la altura de la infante

-Hikaru, siéntate por allá, enseguida terminaré, prométeme que no tocaras nada ¿Ok?-Cuestiono y su hija sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y obedientemente se sentó en el sofá, aveces el cielo te responde cuando más lo necesitas, ese día, justamente la vida de ambos, padre e hija cambiaría sin lugar a dudas… y todo comenzaría con una decisión, que tomaría una tercera persona que ahora mismo se encontraba en una flamante limosina

-Mina… ya te dije mil veces que no puedes hacer esto-Un peliblanco al borde de las lagrimas rogaba a la bella rubia que a su lado animada admiraba las tiendas comerciales

-No seas molesto Artemis, sabes que desde que lance el álbum no he tenido tiempo de hacer lo que me gusta, ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a comprar algo de ropa? Además nadie me reconocerá sí me pongo esto-Señaló un gorro unos lentes de sol y una bufanda

-Pero… sí te descubre alguien llamaran a la prensa… y ¡Setsuna me matará!-Pidió de nueva cuenta, fue justo cuando Mina se sonrió colocándose las gafas

-Chofer, deténgase aquí, Artemis pasa por mí en una hora-Se despidió cerrando la puerta dejando al pobre chico balbuceando cosas, miró la tienda, sólo un día quería ser como otras chicas... camino entre la multitud, al ser invierno a nadie le extrañaba el atuendo tan abrigador, miró una de sus tiendas favoritas de ropa

En la tienda Yaten observaba el cuadro

-¿Cuánto dice que le cobraron?-Pregunto a la encargada que sonrió nerviosa

-25 mil dólares… dijeron que genuina pero… tengo mis dudas- Continuó, Yaten enarcó una ceja y… fue interrumpido

-¡Ah pero que coincidencia!-Grito una peli verde entrando al local con una pequeña de la mano, ambas con una mirada bastante fea por demás decir, Yaten la miró, la ubicaba de algún lugar pero no recordaba- ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí! Haha eso no es posible, nadie olvidaría a la gran Esmeralda Black Moon- Se presentó sin saberlo, el chico rememoró su hija era una de las principales razones por las cuales podía creer en la maldad de los niños, la susodicha camino hasta Hikaru, malcriada como era cuando la pequeña le sonrió miró a otro lado

-Las niñas lindas como yo, no saludan a las que no tienen mamá-Dijo tajantemente, su madre sonrió, Hikaru bajó la cabeza

-Me sorprende verte en una tienda como esta, ¿no se supone que la mamá de la niña debería estar aquí?-Cuestiono con toda la maldad del mundo dispuesta a humillar a la niña aún más de lo que su hija hacía en el jardín de niños, Yaten no lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo…

-Hola Esmeralda… sí, la madre de Hikaru dijo que nos vería aquí-Mintió, pero no soportaba ver que alguien lastimara a su pequeña, los ojitos verdes de su hija se iluminaron

-¿Enserio, mamá vendrá?-Preguntó con entusiasmo, el platinado acarició su cabecita sonriéndole y asintiendo

-¿A sí? ¡Pues no estaría demás cuidar a tu hija en lo que llega, muero de ganas por conocerla!-Y Yaten trago pesado, esa había sido una mala idea, enfadado observó a la superflua mujer sentarse a un lado de su hija

-Tesoro, puedes ir y escoger toda la ropa que quieras que tu bella madre se pruebe para ti, te prometí que este sería un día de chicas-Mandó a la copia de su persona con todo y horrible carácter a recorrer la tienda, Hikaru parecía desanimada, Yaten quería terminar con su trabajo y largarse de una buena vez

-Tú… niña, ¿Acaso te parece que este es lugar para que te sientes? ¡No eres un cliente!-Regaño la peliverde, la niña parpadeo un par de veces, a su lado una figura femenina se detuvo, Mina escuchó a la déspota mujer desde que entró, el tipo de personas que siempre odio, ¿Ponerse con una niña? Esa persona no podría ser adulta

-Papá me dijo… que esperará aquí-susurró, luego encaró a la mujer- Cuando venga mi mamá, quiero que vea que me porto bien-Continuó sonriente

-Hahaha, te diré algo mocosa, tu mami no vendrá ¿Sabes por qué?, porque tu madre no te quiere y por eso te abandonó- Malicia que se escurría en forma de palabras, Mina sintió un huelco en el corazón y miró detenidamente la escena… su amarga infancia… su horrible infancia estaba delante de ella, la niña comenzó a llorar, para colmo la otra infante regresó

-Eso es mentira… yo… sí tengo mamá…solo que está trabajando… muy lejos-El llanto infantil es de lo más dulce y conmovedor que puede haber, y sí de por sí Mina Aino era conocida por su personalidad alegre risueña y animada, también era conocida por su gran corazón

-¡Hikaru no tiene mamá!-Se burlo la otra peli verde era un mini engendro pensó la rubia mayor

-¿Mentira? Dime cuando es que has visto a tu supuesta madre-Y esas palabras, de parte de una supuesta mujer madura, provocaron en Mina una reacción que recordaría por el resto de su vida, la rubia se acerco al lugar, toco el hombro de la niña, había escuchado suficiente

-¿Hikaru?-Pregunto con dulzura, Yaten viró en dirección a su hija y vio a una mujer que pronto se agacho y la levantó- ¡Mi pequeña ha pasado tiempo!- La abrazó fuertemente y la niña paró de llorar, mientras el curioso chico dejo de hacer lo que hacía y camino directamente al lugar

-¿Mamá?-Preguntó Hikaru con unos ojos que ambos platinado y rubia no olvidarían nunca

-Así es- La dejo en donde estaba y procedió a despojarse de su atuendo falso

-Disculpa-Interrumpió el padre de la niña, justo cuando Mina terminaba se retiraba las gafas y tanto la gerente como la propia Esmeralda e hija quedaban perplejas, la niña corrió hasta el hombre que parecía realmente joven y lo tomo de la mano

-¡Papá es mamá!-Le indico y el platinado aun con asombro intento poner la mejor sonrisa fingida mientras intentaba digerir todo, si no mal estaba esa mujer… era famosa pero no recordaba bien su nombre

-Ah, ahí estabas, perdón por la demora, pero sabes cuánto me cuesta llegar hasta estos lugares sin ser vista-Sí le fueran a dar premio por actuación, de verdad que ese día tenían que filmarla

-¡Pero sí es… la señorita Mina Aino!-Grito la gerente tan fuerte que varia gente comenzó a rodear el local

-Hehehe… ups…-Sonrió nerviosa la aludida, no había pensado en nada… solo hizo lo que su corazón le demando además ¿Cómo dejar que esa bella criaturita fuera lastimada?, disimuladamente se acercó al platinado y murmuró en voz baja- ¿Hay forma de que podamos salir de aquí?-Cuestiono al chico que miró a todos lados- Oye… te hice un favor así que por lo menos podrías ser tan amable de llevarme lejos de toda esta multitud?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta a lo que el chico respondió tomándola del brazo y corrió…. Fuera de la tienda

-¡Wiiiii, más rápido papá!-Pedía una entusiasmada Hikaru que iba de caballito sobre los hombros del chico

-¡NO SE TU PERO YO NO CREO QUE ESTA SEA LA IDEA DE UN GENIO!-Grito Mina mientras la gente los perseguía por todo el estacionamiento

-¡NO SE TU PERO YO TE HUBIERA DEJADO AHÍ!-Contesto el muchacho que freno prácticamente y ubico su auto, entraron al coche y salieron tan rápido como pudieron

-Hikaru, ponte el cinturón-Demandó el ojiverde, la niña obedeció y sonriente se acomodo en el asiento trasero

-Bien… ahora… tu y yo debemos hablar- Pidió a la rubia que sonrió nerviosa, ¿Quizás había hecho mal?- Primero ponte eso-Señaló las gafas y todo el atuendo de la chica que así hizo, una vez que pudieron estacionarse en un lugar poco concurrido se dirigieron a una pequeña zona de juegos, mientras que la niñita corría rebosante de alegría, ambos adultos tenían una pequeña charla…

-Eh… disculpa… ¿Debo disculparme no es así?-Pregunto la rubia

-Debo darte las gracias ¿No es así?- Cuestiono el chico aunque su cara no parecía realmente dar ningún tipo de agradecimiento

-Es que… escuché todo lo que decía esa mujer… yo sé que mi acción fue inmadura pero ¡por dios esa mujer no puede llamarse madre o adulta es más infantil que yo!, me enfade… por eso… no pensé mucho… y dije lo que dije… les cause problemas a ti y a tu bebé ¿no?-Preguntó suspirando

-Bien, es cierto, eso fue infantil… pero… salvaste a Hikaru… eso es lo que cuenta… desde hace unos meses, me ha rogado por no dejarla en el parvulario, me preguntaba por qué, en ocasiones llegaba con basura en el cabello, heridas en sus manitas, sus materiales sufrían daños que ella no podría ocasionar… como puedes ver, Hikaru realmente… no tiene mamá… no había forma en que metiera a cualquier mujer en nuestra vida… por eso…-Sonrió confundido ¿Por qué le decía todo eso a una desconocida?, cuando la miró encontró a la chica bañada en lagrimas prácticamente- O-oye….¿estas….-

-¡Pobrecitaaaa!-Lloró desconsolada- ¡Eso no es justo!-Seguía llorando y parecía realmente sufrir por eso

-N-no tienes por qué llorar-Pidió el ojiverde

-Es que… -Seco parte de sus lagrimas- Yo… sé…-Luego tomo las manos del joven y con total determinación hizo algo que le corresponde generalmente a los chicos…- ¡Déjame ser la madre de Hikaru!- y Yaten Kou quedó en blanco…

Mientras que en una oficina, una mujer de cabellos largos, trituraba un bolígrafo mientras observaba la televisión

-Según las encargadas, Mina Aino, la cantante modelo y actriz se presentó esta tarde en esta tienda aparentemente para reunirse con su familia, a saber Yaten Kou el crítico de arte y escritor que se escribió el reciente un best seller y fruto de ellos dos su pequeña hija ¡Qué bien lo tenían escondido! -La reportera mostro enseguida imágenes captadas con la cámara de seguridad de la tienda

-La mataré-Dijo sonriente y la pluma reventó manchando de tinta unas hojas en su escritorio, por su parte, Artemis en la limosina empalideció… luego se desmayó…

Viernes, 9:30 de la mañana

-Bien, demos un aplauso a la mamá de Riku-chan, gracias por explicarnos su trabajo como policía-Sonrió la profesora, Yaten parecía fiera enjaulada observando su reloj

-Bien, la siguiente, es Hikaru-chan- Llamó la profesora y la niña se puso en pie- Bien Hikaru-chan… creo que tu mamá aún no llega, pero comienza- Algunos niños rieron, algunas madres murmuraron entre sí, entonces escucharon un gran ajetreo por los pasillos mientras la niña pasaba al frente

-¿En qué trabaja y como se llama tu mamá Hikaru?-Preguntó la profesora y la niña sin pensarlo mucho grito

-¡Mi mamá es una súper estrella y se llama Mina Aino!- Acto seguido se hizo el silencio y luego los niños comenzaron a reír menos una pequeña malcriada peliverde

-Eso es imposible-Reía un pequeño señalándola

-Calma, calma-Lita preocupada observó a la niña y reprocho con la mirada a Yaten que simplemente sonrió cuando abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta, Mina jadeaba

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- Grito cansada, vestía como toda una celebridad- La limosina se retrasó y Setsuna me regaño por teléfono y tuve que cancelar una entrevista- Excusaba manoteando a todos lados, Yaten enarcó una ceja y después la hizo girar

-Después me das todas tus excusas… allá esta Hikaru-Le indicó y la chica fue hasta el frente con la niña

-Bueno, aquí estoy… perdón por no venir antes, mi manager apenas y me dejo salir… bueno… ¿Debo presentarme?-Preguntó a Lita que simplemente asintió

-Hehehe… aunque por lo que veo…. No hace falta- Murmuró mientras los niños y las mamás presentes estaban en shock…

-¿Ven? ¡Mi mamá es una súper estrella!- Abrazó la pequeña niña las piernas de la rubia que simplemente hizo la pose de amor y paz y sonrió… para luego ambas reír casi histéricamente en la misma pose, mientras que Yaten paso la palma de su mano por el rostro… haber aceptado la propuesta de Mina… era la peor forma de terminar con sus problemas


End file.
